


Gone

by hellosweetie17



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Double Drabble, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Pain, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 15:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12257493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellosweetie17/pseuds/hellosweetie17
Summary: In a blink of an eye, his life is over.





	Gone

Roy blinked.

Smiling, he caressed the cheek cradled in the palm of his hand. Edward looked up at him, his golden eyes sparkling with everything he knew he’d never deserve: a lifetime of mischief worthy of gray hair, devotion, and undying love.

Edward wrapped his arms around his neck and popped up on his toes. Roy leaned down, chills running down his spine as he pressed his lips against the ones he knew were no longer there.

Roy blinked.

Then, warm tears began to fall; he could hear them melodically splash against the skin cooling beneath his fingers. Leaning back, he stared into the empty, amber eyes that were void of the life he desperately yearned for—one that would never return.

Roy blinked.

The tears of his own making cascaded along the face before him. He wiped his trembling thumb across the fading flesh, brushing away a wayward tear; he watched, horrified and broken, as blood smeared in its wake. Swallowing thickly, he choked down a shuddering sob—or rather, he gagged on the excruciating pain.

Roy blinked.

The vision shattered into shards of glass, cutting into his skin as the love and life he lost crumbled before him.

 


End file.
